


Spooning

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Romance, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Drake is fast learning that there’s a whole lot more to spooning than just snuggling.





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Drake/JJ, Spoon,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Drake loves being the big spoon to JJ’s little spoon, snuggled up against his lover’s back on a cold winter night with the rain sleeting against the window and a bitter wind battering the city. Not that JJ’s apartment is cold or anything, it’s a lot warmer than Drake’s shabby one-bedroom place, but winter it the time for cuddling, and he already knows how much JJ loves to be held while he sleeps. Drake is more than happy to be the one doing the holding.

“Mmmm, this is nice,” JJ sighs happily. “You’re all warm.”

Drake huffs a laugh against the back of JJ’s neck, making the little guy wriggle. “So are you, which is hardly surprising after… Well, after what we were just doing.”

“It’s okay to say it, Drakey. Screwing, having sex, playing hide the sausage…” JJ teases. He twists slightly, trying to peer back over his shoulder at his lover. “No need to be so bashful.”

“I know, I’m just… I dunno. Still getting used to things I guess.”

“You enjoyed it though, didn’t you? The sex?”

“Course I did, JJ. You’re amazing, how could I not enjoy it?”

“That’s okay then. I want you to be happy.”

“I am, but what about you?”

“Oh, I’m very happy. In fact I’m so happy right now that…” Trailing off, he guides Drake’s hand to where he wants it. Drake’s body twitches in response, definite interest there even though a few minutes ago he’d thought himself completely spent.

“Again?”

“Only if you want to.” JJ rubs his butt against Drake; the little minx knows full well that Drake is up for another round, in every sense of the word!

Drake can only laugh again, nipping playfully at JJ’s ear; he’s perfectly sure that spooning has never been this much fun.

The End


End file.
